The present invention relates generally to devices for hanging pictures and the like, and more specifically to a pair of devices which may be respectively mounted against the back side of a frame in spaced-apart relationship to permit both hanging and leveling of the frame.
A great many devices for hanging picture frames and the like may be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,874, issued Apr. 21, 1981 discloses a curved notched hanger for attachment to the back of a plate, for permitting hanging of the plate and some degree of orientation of the plate on the hanger. A number of prior art patents disclose notched hanger devices for attachment to a back of a picture frame, usually proximate the center of the frame, for permitting hanging while allowing some degree of lateral shifting along the hanger to assist in leveling the frame. Among these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,747, issued Nov. 23, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,159, issued Apr. 24, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,114, issued Sept. 27, 1949; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,427, issued June 9, 1953. All of the foregoing devices require a certain accuracy in mounting the hanger on the frame, since the frame is suspended from a single mounting point contact with the hanger, and is therefore dependent upon the weight distribution of the frame. By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,738, issued Feb. 16, 1965 discloses an elongated curved bracket having two notched edge portions for attachment to the back of a frame, and a second elongated horizontal bracket for mounting against a wall. Lateral shifting between the two brackets permits some degree of leveling and also permits two point suspension of the frame. However, these brackets must be constructed very large, and hence costly, in order to effectively level large frames, and the wall bracket covers a considerable wall surface area in order to provide the simple function of providing two contact suspension points for the picture brackets.
In order to provide suitable functions by way of serving both as a picture hanger and positive leveling mechanism, a hanging device should be amenable to attachment to any size picture frame, should require a wall attachment mechanism which will cause as little damage or defacing of the wall surface as possible, should be simple to install and should provide leveling and support for the picture at widely spaced points--preferably at the extreme corners of the picture frame. None of the aforementioned devices completely meet these requirements and there is therefore a need for picture hanging devices which can fullfill all of these functions. Further, there is a need for picture hanging devices meeting all of the above functional requirements, and which are adaptable for use with a number of different frame designs which have become commercially successful in recent years.